Diskussion:Naruto Fantasy Wiki
blubb [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 20:01, 24. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Willkommen im Chat "Avatar Fantasy Wiki" 8:05 Hi4uz3en Moin 8:05 YunaHatake hui NewSaru21 ist dem Chat beigetreten. 8:05 NewSaru21 servus 8:05 YunaHatake ist das aufregend *__* 8:06 Hi4uz3en XDDD Also. Grundgerüst. Gründer? 8:06 YunaHatake ich wüüürde sagen wir sind drei also jeder sein eigenes dorf? also statt 5 nur 3 größe dörfer? 8:07 NewSaru21 Das ist ne idee 8:07 Hi4uz3en Jap Und zwar Teilen wir die jetzige Landkarte in genau drei auf Inselgebiet (unten bei Kirigakure) Wüsten und Feuergebiet und Blitz und Erdgebiet 8:08 YunaHatake ich nehm insel! ha!! 8:08 NewSaru21 gute idee, darf ich nen vorschlag machen? ich würde gern Nio einbauen ^^ aber älter und als herrscher seiner Shinobi-Republi *-* ich würde das blitz und erde so teilweise nehmen 8:08 Hi4uz3en Ich nehme Wüsten und Feuer Und zwar, Hiruzen aber in Jung! 8:09 YunaHatake sehr gut erste entscheidung ohne mrodrohungen! 8:09 Hi4uz3en Okay und jetzt das system Gibt es Feudalherren? 8:09 YunaHatake hm sind eh unnötig oder? 8:09 NewSaru21 ich kann meine karte nachher noch entwerfen dann würde ich die heute noch so fern das wiki gegründet wird hochladen. Ja würde sagen, nur Nio ist ein spezieller kage^^ 8:09 Hi4uz3en Jop, das heisst Kage hat die komplette Macht Okay kannste machen und jetzt Krieg? oder Frieden? Wer sind die Gegner? 8:10 YunaHatake stimmt wir brauchen nen feind 8:11 NewSaru21 erstmal frieden, aber es kommt immer wieder zu spannung besonders mit der shinobi republik, da sie ihren macht bereich ausbauen will. Also meine idee, die republik als bissle gegner^^ 8:11 Hi4uz3en Okay einerseits 8:11 YunaHatake und dann kommt ein großer feind ausm unbekannten teil der welt und die drei müssen sich zusammenraufen? 8:12 NewSaru21 so in der art^^ 8:12 Hi4uz3en Shimakage = Inselschatten Chikyukage = Erdschatten Sabakukage = Wüstenschatten 8:13 YunaHatake (Y) 8:13 NewSaru21 Okay meinen namen würde ich noch ändern aber lass mich dann erst meine karte malen dass ihr ne vorstellung habt^^ 8:13 Hi4uz3en jo ich muss auch yunas passt meins muss ich auch noch neu überdenken Gibts Bijuu? 8:14 NewSaru21 meintwegen aber dann ne neue geschichte zu denen 8:14 YunaHatake jap 8:14 Hi4uz3en Okay, wie machen wir sie? 8:14 NewSaru21 tiere is das einfachste oder? fabelwesen? 8:14 Hi4uz3en Ja die bleiben gleich aber ich meine geschichte wie sind sie entstanden 8:15 YunaHatake und wir nehmen die bijuu bilder aus naruto oder ganz neue? aus naruto bietet sich ja an 8:15 NewSaru21 teils teils yuna 8:15 Hi4uz3en Naruto weil meiner meinung 8:15 YunaHatake oki 8:15 Hi4uz3en sind die anderen scheusslich 8:15 NewSaru21 die schlange von orochimaru will ich ^^ 8:15 YunaHatake vielleicht lassen wir das mit der schwanzanzahl weg dann ist es freier mit den bildern? 8:16 Hi4uz3en Oder ich habs 8:16 NewSaru21 auch ne gute idee yuna aber ich will oros schlange >.> >.< 8:16 Hi4uz3en Wir machen die Bijuu's zu elementaren Geistern, die einst die Welt formten. Also Wassergeist, Himmelsgeist, Feuergeist, Erdgeist und blitzgeist 8:16 NewSaru21 :D das is au net schlecht 8:16 Hi4uz3en Erdgeist = Die schlange also oros schlange 8:17 YunaHatake des macht sinn 8:17 Hi4uz3en und die waren einst friedlich bis die menschen die oberhand gewannen und dann wurden sie in Jinchuurikis gebannt. Daher gibts nur 5 Jinchuuriki 8:17 NewSaru21 gefällt mir. also nomal hiru yuna welche reiche wären in eurem macht bereich? 8:18 Hi4uz3en Meine: Feuerreich und Wüstenreich Yuna: Inselreich also Kirigakure usw. 8:18 YunaHatake wasserreich/inseln bin ich 8:18 Hi4uz3en und du Erdreich und Blitzreich Soll ich das Wiki erstellen? 8:19 YunaHatake du ahst als einziger erfahrung darin 8:19 NewSaru21 okay paar kleine reiche übrig lassen? Muss ja sonst gibts nix zu erobern :D hiru farbe? yuna farbe? ich machs mal provisorisch die karte^^ hiru wiki erstellen lass ich dich mache^^ 8:19 YunaHatake ja und gegen irgendwenn muss man ja apundzu kämpen blau erstmal und dann schau ich mal welches blau^^ moment welcher name? naruto fantasy ohne rpg? 8:20 Hi4uz3en hmm ehm Saru: Rot 8:20 NewSaru21 überlass ich au. ich nehm für dich mal helles blau yuna. hiru rot? Ich wusste es ^^ 8:20 Hi4uz3en XD Also. KEIN Rin'negan, nur Sharingan und Byakuugan einverstanden? 8:21 YunaHatake oki 8:21 NewSaru21 YEAH *_* 8:21 YunaHatake verteilen wir die clans? 8:21 Hi4uz3en Und von den Fähigkeiten verwenden wir nicht so viele Kekkei Genkai. Mein Kage wird Jinton haben und ICH übernehme dasmal den Uzumaki-Clan XDD ha!! XDD 8:22 YunaHatake :OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO dann will cih shakuton *__* 8:22 Hi4uz3en Kannste 8:22 YunaHatake ne moment kristall mein ich nich hitze 8:22 Hi4uz3en okay also 8:22 YunaHatake shouton 8:22 Hi4uz3en "Naruto Fantasy Wiki" 8:22 YunaHatake so 8:23 Hi4uz3en ? 8:23 YunaHatake jup oooder naruto fantasy wiki reloaded^^ 8:23 Hi4uz3en ... Nein XDDDD 8:23 YunaHatake ok xD vertelen wir die clans schon? 8:24 Hi4uz3en Moment oder Naruto Fantasy Charakter Wiki 8:25 NewSaru21 nein nicht alles aufeinmal, bauen wir jeder erstmal unsere dörfer und menschen 8:25 Hi4uz3en wir vverteilen sie gleich XDDD Hi4uz3en ist wichtig. Für menschen 8:26 YunaHatake naja erstmal das wiki dann können wir für alles foren machen weil hier im chat ist es billd blöd weil das ja nich dauerhaft gespeichert ist 8:28 Hi4uz3en welche farbe soll das wiki haben? bin dran 8:28 YunaHatake grün? ist neutral 8:28 Hi4uz3en hell oder dunkel? 8:28 YunaHatake hmm hell eher oder? 8:28 Hi4uz3en okay Willkommen im Chat "Avatar Fantasy Wiki" 8:31 Hi4uz3en Clans Ich hab gesagt: Uzumaki XD 8:31 YunaHatake saru ist weg 8:31 Hi4uz3en Ich find du sollst den Uchiha clan bekommen, weil deiner schon kreativ im bestehenden war 8:31 YunaHatake ich hät gern yuki oki nehm ich gern 8:31 Hi4uz3en okay. Also Yuna: Yuki und Uchiha Hiru: Uzumaki und Senju Saru: Kann haben was er will XDD 8:33 YunaHatake gehört mokuton zu senju? 8:34 Hi4uz3en Sie sind die Schöpfer, aber es können auch andere haben NewSaru21 ist dem Chat beigetreten. 8:35 YunaHatake dann muss sauro aber byakugan nehmen zum ausgleich 8:35 NewSaru21 sry internet spinnt -.- bin dafür ^^ 8:36 YunaHatake wird dir der rest angezeigt oder nur mein satz?^^ 8:36 Hi4uz3en Jop Hi4uz3en ist wichtig. Für menschen 8:26 YunaHatake naja erstmal das wiki dann können wir für alles foren machen weil hier im chat ist es billd blöd weil das ja nich dauerhaft gespeichert ist 8:28 Hi4uz3en welche farbe soll das wiki haben? bin dran 8:28 YunaHatake grün? ist neutral 8:28 Hi4uz3en hell oder dunkel? 8:28 YunaHatake hmm hell eher oder? 8:28 Hi4uz3en okay Willkommen im Chat "Avatar Fantasy Wiki" 8:31 Hi4uz3en Clans Ich hab gesagt: Uzumaki XD 8:31 YunaHatake saru ist weg 8:31 Hi4uz3en Ich find du sollst den Uchiha clan bekommen, weil deiner schon kreativ im bestehenden war 8:31 YunaHatake ich hät gern yuki oki nehm ich gern 8:31 Hi4uz3en okay. Also Yuna: Yuki und Uchiha Hiru: Uzumaki und Senju Saru: Kann haben was er will XDD 8:33 YunaHatake gehört mokuton zu senju? 8:34 Hi4uz3en Sie sind die Schöpfer, aber es können auch andere haben NewSaru21 ist dem Chat beigetreten. 8:35 YunaHatake dann muss sauro aber byakugan nehmen zum ausgleich 8:35 NewSaru21 sry internet spinnt -.- bin dafür ^^ 8:36 YunaHatake wird dir der rest angezeigt oder nur mein satz?^^ 8:36 Hi4uz3en Jop Und er kann auch Schattenclan nehmen also Shikamaru 8:36 YunaHatake ich hät gern yamanaka :O 8:37 NewSaru21 alter müssen wir das jetzt alles verteilen ich bin am arbeiten von ner karte ihc kann net mitreden :o 8:37 YunaHatake ja ok ist wirlich bissl viel grad^^ sowas machen wir auch besser in einem forum damit dauerhaft da ist 8:38 Hi4uz3en wollen wir Artikelkommentare? 8:39 YunaHatake is mir wurscht. ist ganz ok eigendlich oder? 8:39 Hi4uz3en jop gut http://de.narutofantasie.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:WikiActivity wechseln meine damen und herren 8:40 YunaHatake huiiii